English version:From now and forever I will be there for you
by harunami56
Summary: "Sakura certainly very happy to see you return to Konoha, Naruto."/ "I was going to marry, Sakura-chan," said Naruto who had been behind Sakura approximately two meters from where Sakura sitting. /Naruto will marry? W-why suddenly it hurt? Why, why my tears could not stop flowing./ my first fic in english, please understandable T.T mind to RnR?


**From now and forever I will be there for you**

**Sequel of I always be there for you**

**Pairing: Namikaze Naruto x Sakura Haruno**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance / Drama**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Original story © Harunami**

**oneshot Fanfiction**

**Warning! : Fanfiction contains many ****grammatical errors****, OOC, speeding the flow (?), Rush, weird, odd, not clear (gaje) Abal and many other errors. **

**Do not Like? Do not Read! ^^**

**Someone POV**

Today I'm going to leave early, I will not miss the days where I would always be waiting for him in this spring, while already no longer work in the hospital, I will go home to enjoy the beauty of cherry blossoms behind the house.

"You go home, forehead?" ah Ino , she always called me that. With a heavy heart, I immediately turned to see Ino carrying a few stacks of files.

"Yes, I'm lately rather tired Pig," I answered honestly, is lately I'm tired after dealing with some patients.

"Huh, but if you get back homelater, I would be happy to usher you." Ino cooed, huh tell me if asking for help.

"Do you not picked up by your husband?" I asked surprised, for a moment she thought. "A-ah, yes I forgot, but Shikamaru definitely would not mind to usher you first Sakura, come keep me company. Anyway it's three o'clock in the afternoon," Ino face miserably, however I'm not feeling constantly troublesome Ino and Shikamaru, I slowly shook my head.

"Thank you for the offer Ino, but I couldn't this time." I said as he walked away from Ino.

"Ah, lest you have an appointment with who it is, Naru-who? I forgot," my body instantly tensed, hearing the name of "Naruto". It is also another reason why I want to go home early today, I'll be waiting under the cherry blossom trees behind the house. Without looking backward I went home leaving my workplace last year, Konoha Hospital.

**End Sakura POV. **

**Sarutobi's House  
**

"_Tadaima_," After hearing the reply, Sakura rushed into the house. She saw Kurenai and -Asuma- son was in the living room, watching a TV show.

"You go home quickly Sakura?" Kurenai asked when he saw Sakura walked towards the kitchen.

"Yes, _kaa-san_." She said simply and took the drink and walked into the backyard of her house, Sakura is told to call her Kurenai _kaa-san_, because he already considers Sakura as his own son, as well as Sakura.

"Why _nee-chan_ doesn't seem eager _kaa-san_?" Asuma asked the mother.

"Maybe he's tired honey,"

Sakurabrooding under the cherry blossom tree, she always do this activity when spring arrives, it's already the seventh time in the last seven years when spring arrives, she always waited eagerly hoping that soon came to see him on the same day when he left and the season same spring.

**Tok tok tok**

Knocking sound outside the door startled Kurenai being focused with his TV show, he soon left the family room rushed to open the door to see who was out there. Shocked by what is in front of her, she blinked his eyes a few times, before the opening leading into the sound.

"Kurenai-_basan_?" Kurenai silent attention to the young man before her carefully, spiky blond hair that is slightly elongated, bright blue eyes, three cuts left right cheek strange, tall strapping.

"N-Naruto? Are you Naruto, right?" Kurenai asked after seeing the boy's cheek strange markings.

"Haha yes _ba-san_, this is Naru indeed who else?" quipped Naruto, Naruto immediately Kurenai invited to enter.

"_Etto_ Asuma junior his turns grown up, Kurenai-_basan_ huh?" Naruto said when he saw the boy crossing the living room, Kurenai smiled.

"You look for Sakura right? Wait here I'll go get her," Kurenai said after make drinks for Naruto.

"Kurenai-_basan_, let me see her thatshe is behind it?" Naruto Sakura asked permission to see directly, he wants to surprise Sakura. When looking at Kurenai who nodded with a smile he went straight to the backyard Sakura that he often to visit.

"Sakura certainly very happy to see you return to Konoha, Naruto." Kurenai said softly.

* * *

"Naruto, how are you there? Are okay?" Said Sakura to see a photo stored on the memory card of her mobile phone.

"You know, maybe you forgot the first promise" Sakura took a breath for a moment,

"Maybe you've forgotten me," this time Sakura voice quivering,

"B-but, but I will not forget your promise and will keep my promise to wait here, under this tree Sakura," Sakura's voice broke, she cried. Suddenly she stopped weeping Sakura said again as she stared at his cell phone screen deep as if the image was live.

"Hey, Naru? You know Sasuke-_kun_ is married with Karin twoyears ago?"

"He's now got a child you know,"

"And you know Ino? My chatty friend, she has also been married to Shikamaru, your friend was a super genius!"

"While Hinata? Do you remember? Women always blushed when she saw you? She also already had a child with a your friend Kiba," Sakura's voice suddenly shaking again.

"And you, Naruto are you've got kid? Or just will marry?"

"I was going to marry, Sakura-_chan_," said Naruto who had been behind Sakura approximately two meters from where Sakura sitting.

This sound, Sakura suddenly stiffened, as if his body can't be moved, her heart beating ten times than usual.

"See, I'm here to give you a wedding invitation," he said, approaching towards Sakura.

Naruto will marry? W-why suddenly it hurt? Why, why my tears could not stop flowing.

**Plakk**, a hard slap from Sakura in the face handsome Naruto, Naruto of course shocked, but after that he even smiled.

"Sorry I haven't contact you over the last seven years, Sakura-_chan_," Naruto said softly, his hand grabbed Sakura's hand, gave him a roll of paper that is on the ropes with a pretty pink ribbon. That wedding invitations Naruto.

"C-congratulations, N-Naruto?" Sakura said with a quivering voice, he tried to stop the tears, but in vain.

"I really hope you come Sakura-_chan_,"

"You W-why not told me? A-and who the poor woman wants to marry withy-you Naruto?" Sakura painstakingly tried to smile, but as soon as possible Sakura bowed his head when she saw Naruto was staring at him.

"Why do not you just open invitation Sakura-_chan_, so you know who the poor woman," Naruto tilted his head, a smile showing white teeth. Sakura shaking hands when opening a wedding invitation Naruto, she stared at the name written on the invitation that "Namikaze Naruto" and-

"Haruno Sakura?" Sakura said softly mention the name of the woman who would become the wife of Naruto. Sakura's eyes widened not believe it, tears had stopped, immediately she looked at Naruto.

"How? Are you going to attend my wedding right, the day after tomorrow?" Sakura immediately hit Naruto, hugged he, he was surprised with a hug Sakura, but he immediately replied his arms, tight, very tight.

"Of course, I'm definitely coming _baka_!" Sakura said on the sidelines of their tight embrace. Naruto let go of his arms, staring fixedly emerald Sakura, his eyes turning to peach lips Sakura, Sakura she was advancing slowly closes her eyes when she felt something soft touch his lips. The first kiss for both of them, the kiss didn't last long as Naruto lifted her beautiful face looked back at Sakura,

"I love you Sakura, love you so much when we first met, from now and forever I will always be there for you Sakura-chan" Naruto said softly.

"I love you too Naruto, so much."

OWARI

* * *

**O****make**

"Ne, Naruto why you never gave me a message?" she asked, now sitting next to Naruto, their hands linked, lean her head on Narutoshoulder, while occasionally she kissed the cheek of Naruto.

"I've been trying to call you Sakura-chan, but the number you were never active, I try to give a message by e-mail, you never to reply back, and I'm always busy with my work," Naruto replied honestly.

"_E-etto_, I replace cell phone numbers Naru, and e-mails I also made a new e-mail." Sakura giggled see Naruto advance his lips, he is very funny.

They were silent for a long time, enjoying the afternoon breeze blows softly "Sakura-_chan_," Sakura turned her face towards Naruto, she looked down when she felt something jammed on her ring finger.

"It was our engagement ring, and ring the day after it will be replaced with a wedding ring," Narutosaid, Sakura smiled as she hugged his back.

"I'm not dreaming, Naruto?" she asked still do not believe, Naruto kissed her lipsbriefly.

"Still think this dream Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a grin, when he saw Sakura's face began to blush.

"_Baka_,"

**A/n**: Hola _mina-san_, this is Haru with the english fic, actually this fic have Indonesian language but any person which he/she request to translete my story in english version *nudging narusaku143*, i'm sorry for the grammatical errors, cause this is my first story in english. And if you want to give criticism or flame maybe?

**Special thanks for**: Fumiko Miki Nasa, thank for give me the spirit, and thanks narusaku143 you've bothered contact me in PM :D

Mind to Review? Please ^^


End file.
